


Loving hand

by Riakon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Разве демоны не несут исключительно смерть и разрушение?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Странное дело происходит вокруг — вот что Азирафэль замечает сегодня. 

Сегодня, конечно, не так чтобы очень уж необычно в сравнении с прочими днями, которых у прекрасной голубой планеты было совсем и совсем немного, но по-прежнему непонятно.

«А скоро дней станет гораздо больше, чем можно посчитать на пальцах», — закрадывается в голову мысль, но он отгоняет её, как мелкую назойливую муху.

Есть ли разница, сколько отведено планете, когда все, кто обладает искрой разума и несёт в себе отпечаток Бога, находятся здесь, в Раю?

Облегчение приятным облаком окутывает ангела, заставляя несколько расслабиться и просто немного понаслаждаться видами. Сущему вокруг совсем недолго остаётся быть столь новым и нетронутым, так что стоит потратить время и запечатлеть в памяти каждый миг.

— А, гадость, — звуки голоса — приятного, чего спорить, но удивительно сочного, полного самых живых интонаций, привлекают к себе внимание Ази, заставляя обернуться как раз в тот момент, когда Змий — огромный, мощный, кольцами опутывающий дерево так, что даже ствола не видно, спустился на траву, принимая личину ангела.

«Необычно», — Азирафэль не сразу осознаёт, что не так — людей в этом саду всего двое, и они совершенно наивны и невинны, а прочие — ангелы, которым не пристало использовать настолько грубые, но, стоит признать, ёмкие словечки.

Искра отражения Всевышнего — так, вроде бы, он подумал меньше минуты назад? Вот только между ним и незнакомцем разница колоссальна. 

Огромные крылья за спиной полночно-чёрные, а длинные волосы, сворачивающиеся кольцами кудри, — приятного рыжего цвета, которого Азирафэль не встречал прежде ни у одного из его братьев. Однако, самое примечательное — это, конечно, глаза. 

Жёлтые склеры перечеркнуты вертикальными прорезями зрачков, и когда незнакомец морщится, те сужаются до двух едва различимых полосок.

— Любопытно, — замечает растерянно Азирафэль, полагая, что ничего не случится, если он немного посмотрит со стены туда, где обратившийся демоном Змий разминает ноги, шипя так, что его истинную натуру скрыть становится просто невозможно.

Подобные звуки заставляют улыбаться даже помимо воли, хотя Азирафэлю в принципе нравится такое времяпровождение. Слишком уж приятно находиться здесь и неописуемо страшно обращать свой взор туда, где шныряют дикие и опасные звери — за возведённую Всевышним стену.

— Сколько мне их тут ещё ждать? — ворчит совершенно недостойным своего юного возраста демон.

«Хотя постойте-ка, — неприятная мысль, что закрадывается в светлую голову, заставляет Ази чуть содрогнуться и присмотреться к прогнувшемуся в спине и разминающему затёкшие мослы Змию, — но если ты был создан Всевышним для защиты Древа, то возможно ли?...»

Мысль ощущается, как влажный нос дикой кошки, что ищет ласки в ладони — неприятно в первый момент, а после и вовсе опасно, ведь где нос, там и зубы, и когти, и свирепый взгляд. Азирафэля пробирает дрожью от мыслей о коварном существе, и он снова смотрит на того, кто разминает каждую косточку и распахивает огромные чёрные крылья.

Их тень заслоняет собой всё окружающее пространство, заставляя дыхание сбиться на единственный миг. Ази даже забывает о том, что в его ладони рукоять огненного меча, и чуть не подпаливает собственную тогу, опустив руки в попытке присмотреться к тому, что начинает происходить в тени, накрывшей небольшой клочок земли в отдалении.

Невиданные им прежде существа — маленькие, крылатые, несущие свет на своих крохотных тельцах, медленно поднимаются над цветами, выплывая в тягучей неге. Они похожи на мириады живых, трепещущих звёзд, подчиняющихся внутреннему распорядку и раскачивающихся в загадочном танце. 

«Словно змеи», — вот единственное сравнение, что приходит в голову в первые несколько секунд. Как и загадочные чешуйчатые, эти маленькие светила — светлячки — подчиняются собственному, только им известному ритму.

— Разве демоны не несут смерть и разрушение? — задумчиво бормочет Азирафэль и вскакивает, почувствовав, как языки пламени обжигают кожу, когда он случайно прижимает к ноге меч.

Белые одежды стремительно теряют свою нетронутость, расползаясь чёрным пятном и оголяя кожу, некогда скрытую от посторонних глаз. Сам факт обнажённости нисколько не смущает, а вот досадное пятно и боль заставляют действовать.

— Святые небеса! — восклицает Ази, быстро смахивая пламя, оглянувшись по сторонам во избежание случайных свидетелей, движением руки восстанавливает прожжённую ткань и со вселенским смирением взирает на по-прежнему задорно полыхающий меч.

Да, у Господа есть план на всех, но вот меч, кажется, совсем не его. Такой подошёл бы медленно и изящно потягивающемуся демону, от тени коего даже здесь чувствуется приятная прохлада, которой так недостаёт жаркому летнему дню.

Небеса покрываются серыми облаками медленно, но верно, будто в ответ на эту мысль, и лишь от звуков шагов Азирафэль вскакивает, всматриваясь — его подопечные бодро идут туда, где среди леса замер, в наслаждении раскинув руки под лучами солнца, Змий.

Тот тоже слышит шаги, и Ази становится невероятным везунчиком, поскольку обратное превращение — это совершенно точно то, что стоит увидеть.

Узкое лицо демона вытягивается, его тело стремительно худеет, добавляя в длине и обрастая чешуёй всего за миг, а уже в следующий в траве теряется след красивого змея, что так не похож на прочих — тех, которые за стеной.

Пылающий меч снова даёт о себе знать, и Азирафэль подскакивает, опомнившись — действительно, ему стоит быть внимательнее и не допустить того, чтобы эти двое приблизились к Древу Знания, но он тушит собственную тогу, не обращая внимание ни на что вокруг.

«Ну вот, уже вторая дыра», — вздыхает смиренно Ази и осматривает обуглившиеся края, чувствуя короткую вспышку боли. 

Всегда можно провести рукой и заставить прореху исчезнуть, но ведь это не отменит того, что когда-то здесь дыра была, и Азирафэль прекрасно осведомлён о подобном, верно? Впрочем, как и не сотрёт подчистую знание того, что за личиной огромного, внушающего уважение Змия скрывается приятной наружности демон, который не стесняется разминать ноги и потягиваться грациозно, так, словно вся его жизнь посвящена именно этому.

— Ну, теперь можно и идти, — наконец заключает Азирафэль, справившись со своей этической проблемой, и просто создав новую тогу, меняет прежнюю на ещё нетронутую. — Идеально!

Он гордится собой и своей находчивостью, и совсем ничего на свете не может изменить его приподнятого настроения, ангел в этом совершенно уверен. 

Уверен до тех самых пор, пока не обращает всевидящий взор прямо на двоих, которых ему нужно было держать подальше от Древа.

Перепуганные мужчина и женщина прикрываются ладонями, и Ази насторожённо замирает. Далёкие раскаты самого первого в мире грома заставляют Азирафэля вздрогнуть и сглотнуть от накрывшего его совершенно дурного предчувствия.

А впрочем, возможно и найдётся парочка вещей, что смогут заставить его сегодня запереживать.


	2. Chapter 2

Есть вещи, для которых демоны просто не предназначены. Вот взять, к примеру, Кроули — в его обязанности входит довольно много — и соблазнение смертных, и различные склоки и дрязги, и развращение невинных душ. Да, список весьма внушительный, и чем больше в нём позиций, тем приятнее воплощать его в жизнь.

И всё-таки Змий не уверен, всё ли он делает правильно. Да, конечно и вне всяких сомнений, он развлекается, но его шутка, эта маленькая, практически невинная шалость, за которой тенью возвысились невероятные последствия — может ли она считаться истинным грехом?

Адам и Ева шагают по Эдему уверенно, это их место рождения, которое им навсегда придётся покинуть, но в них нет ни тени горечи или сомнения.

Он дал им знание — то, которого не было у него самого. Так ли ужасно понимать мир, что тебя окружает? Настолько ли отвратительно прозреть и узнать истину? Или всё же демон может жестоко ошибиться?

Подобные мысли не дают ему покоя. Он всё смотрит и смотрит на то, как эти двое удаляются, когда его взгляд падает на приятно сложённого и довольно милого ангела рядышком. 

Белые кучери придают ему невинности, хотя рыцарь Света и без того выглядит так, словно априори не может никого обидеть. И если бы некоторое время назад Кроули не заметил бы имеющийся — и весьма внушительный — огненный меч, то поверил бы в этот образ. От вида пламени ему хотелось передёрнуть плечами и немного почесать за крылом.

Одним из тех, которых уже нет — нет с того самого момента, как он сам позволил себе вкусить плод и усомниться во Всевышнем и правильности её поступков.

«Кажется, я попал в плохую компанию», — думает с горечью Кроули, понимая, что, возможно, так оно и есть. И возможно, теперь вся его жизнь будет целиком и полностью связана с плохими компаниями...

«Но никогда не поздно поправить это», — приятная мысль ударяет в голову, и, возвращаясь в единственную уцелевшую нетронутой форму Змия, Кроули движется по саду неторопливо. Таким змеям, как он, спешить не пристало, да и не за добычей он гонится, так что можно позволить солнечным лучам согреть тёплую кожу, пока он взбирается вверх по отвесной стене.

Первое, что видит Кроули, едва высунувшись за край и вползая на смотровую площадку, — красивые округлые ступни, обутые в сандалии. Такие больше подошли бы медвежонку, которого, в целом, и напоминает ему ангел, вглядывающийся вдаль.

«А где же?...» — мысль, родившаяся в голове, отвлекает Кроули от некоторого желания обвиться вокруг одной из лодыжек, поднимаясь так вверх, прямо по чужой плоти.

Эта тяга инстинктивная — от защитника Сада веет теплом, уютом, и вся шкура Кроули жаждет об него согреться. Да и огненного меча, что и в самом деле способен дать отпор падшему ангелу, нигде не видно.

На себе, конечно, проверять не хочется, вот только тревожно вглядывающийся в зелёную долину бывший собрат не похож на того, кто бы отказал. Его можно совратить, как и всякого — так было и с самим Кроули, — но он не торопится этого делать. 

Есть всё же в защитнике Эдема нечто особенное, что заставляет взять под контроль желания, которые могут навредить чистоте и непорочности стоящего перед ним создания.

«С каких пор меня это заботит?» — вот что любопытно Кроули, когда он перетекает в свою новую, ещё непривычную форму. Отсутствие нескольких пар крыльев привносит долю растерянности, но и его чёрные не доставляют неудобств, так что размен равноценен.

— Херовая шутка, — хмыкает Кроули, делясь как бы между делом, словно со старым знакомым, очевидным фактом: то, что двое уверенно шагают прочь от Эдема, — его рук дело.

Ангел смеётся невпопад и выглядит таким потерянным, что внутри Кроули звенит нечто уязвимое, настойчиво требуя к себе внимания.

«Тебя бы утешить», — мелькает на задворках, едва он повторяет:

— Шутка весьма неудачная. Ну, знаешь, это же в первый раз у них, можно было и простить, а? — Кроули чуть вздыхает, замечая непривычный цвет собственных крыльев и чуть морщится. — Да и вообще, чем плохо осознавать разницу между добром и злом?

«Чем плохо осознавать разницу между тобой и мной?» — вот что сейчас любопытно Кроули не меньше, пускай они и нисходят до обсуждения промахов Всевышней.

Точнее сказать, он один об этом говорит — ангел лишь слушает, но внимательно, без фанатичной веры в то, что Господь делает так, как было бы лучше всем. 

«Ты тоже его пробовал!» — новая мысль взрывается мириадами предположений: как выглядел собеседник до того, как сам вкусил яблоко? За что его наказали и почему иначе, чем его, Кроули? И из-за чего он вообще сумел решиться на нечто подобное?

— Так отчего бы не посадить его на Луне?

— Лучше вообще не гадать, — обрывает его ангел, явно собираясь обходить скользкую тему так долго, насколько возможно. — Это всё — Великий Замысел, не нам судить. Мы попросту не можем понять всего. Непостижимое нельзя увидеть.

— И в этом состоит Замысел? — с сомнением спрашивает Кроули, осматривая незнакомца поближе. 

Тот неловко оправляет тогу, словно пытается прикрыть нечто невидимое глазу — то, что, возможно, было там когда-то, но исчезло.

«Например, пятно», — предполагает демон, выстраивая в голове теории относительно того, что могло случиться, и почему — он заметил, ещё когда поднимался сюда — у великого Воина Света нет оружия.

— А где твой огненный меч? Он же был такой огромный и пылающий, я точно помню, — вопрос заставляет ангела дёрнуться, как от удара, и быстро заозираться, словно разыскивая нечто. — Потерял?

— Отдал, — ответ приводит Кроули в полное обожание, и он не может сдержать восторженную улыбку.

«Отдал» — вот и всё. Так, словно перед ним не Страж Господень, а обычный человек, обуреваемый страстями и привязанностями к своим подопечным. Высшее существо, преисполненное сознания собственного могущества и безграничного превосходства над обычным человеком, едва ли поставило бы под удар любимую работу, какая бы мотивация им не руководила.

— Там же дикие звери! Ночью холодно, а она ждёт ребёнка! — на лице ангела написано такое сопереживание, что Кроули не может удержаться и трогает маховое перо едва ощутимо кончиками пальцев — проверить, не припылили ли его мукой, чтобы скрыть совсем иной цвет. Но нет, святая вера стоящего перед ним ангела в то, что всё это — часть Божественного Плана, сберегла его от Падения.

И теперь уже интересно, как долго будет беречь.

— Я всё думаю: верно ли я поступил? Не повлечёт ли это за собой дурных последствий? — признаётся тише прежнего мягкий голос, и это как удар под дых. Проверять на нём сейчас, насколько широка его добродетель, — жестоко, так что приходится подыскивать правильные слова утешения.

В конце концов, демон или нет, а Кроули никогда не был склонен бить лежачих.

— Не переживай так, ты же ангел — ты априори не способен на дурное дело, — хмыкает Кроули, глядя на то, как лев мирно подходит к перепуганному человеку, и тот изо всех сил старается его отогнать. — Я тоже переживаю, как бы эта история с яблоком добром не обернулась — мне тогда от начальства влетит.

Он лукавит, как и положено демону, но сейчас это кажется особенно правильным, ведь округлое лицо напротив проясняется, и невозможно сдержать колкость:

— Забавно, если мы оба неправы, а?

Тот даже смеётся вместе с ним, в первые несколько секунд и впрямь находя эту ситуацию забавной, прежде чем опомниться — ведь Кроули демон всё-таки, да?

Только его сердце трепещет, как раненая птичка, в груди, когда начинается дождь, и ангельские крылья закрывают от первых холодных капель, перерастающих в полноценный ливень, вынуждая подойти ближе и заглянуть в ярко-голубые глаза напротив.

И пропасть.


End file.
